


Nope

by LillyOfTheDeathly



Category: Deleted - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Fandom
Genre: But not enough to be too big of a deal, Except theres kinda a little backstory, Humanized, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyOfTheDeathly/pseuds/LillyOfTheDeathly





	Nope

* * *

                Spring's Pov  
        I listened as the phantoms scared Fritz even if the ventilation was fixed, confusing him and making him unable to watch me. I ignored my servos that said to follow the noise and searched for the 'new arrival' I hoped it was Golden... Been quite a few years though.... I turned into my human form that Fritz didn't know of and walked towards the room the old animatronic was placed in.

        I saw the molded yellow fabric and smirked. So he is here. Good. I walked towards him and crouched by him and waited for him to wake. He jolted his head up and I heard systems whir quietly. He looked at me and seemed shocked.

        "How long has it been?"  
        "A few years." His eyes widened and he hugged me.  
        "Your voice...."

        " I know..... You are still in pretty good condition... That's good."

        "Where are we?" .  

       "Fazbears fright. Possibly our last location. I swear, the slightest spark, and this place goes up in flames...."

        "Wait what? How long has it been...?"

        " Thirty some odd years, I think."

        " Holy shit... "

        "Been long enough..." I rasped out, remembering what I came for.

        "You okay Golden Bonnie?"

  .     " Heh..... The name is Springtrap."                        

        "Why...?" I smirked, he has no clue.

        " That purple menace thought I'd be a good suit to hide in. He didn't know about the spring locks, and I let him have his laugh... Before I locked him in. They tried to take his body out but the locks got stuck in his flesh and bone, so they locked me up, away from everyone else.... In that time his soul kind of... Became me. We aren't separate, we are one being."

        "So... You're my boyfriend and my killer....."

        " Mhm. And it seems he's disgusted by what I want to do to you right now..." I purred, my gaze filled with lust and Golden saw it instantly.

        "Springy! What about the guard?!" He yelped as I approached him and he stood, worried, backing up against the wall.

        " screw the guard. The phantoms are distracting him anyways." I walked towards him and pinned him against the wall, nipping the now-human's neck and elicting a loud moan from him and I smirked knowing exactly where to touch him to please him. He whimpered under my touch and soon we were on the ground, him with only his boxers on, showing off his hardness, while I only had my shirt off.  I gently rubbed his toy and he drew a sharp breath in before letting out a jittery moan.

        " Damn it, if you're gonna fuck me, don't tease me this long you asshat."

        " Fine, but remember what you just said, Golden." I pulled his boxers off, along with my pants and boxers, lubing him up slightly with precum. I thrust in suddenly, not stopping till I was in to my hilt. I heard him yell out in pain and the camera on the opposite wall whir to life. So we have an audience now. I'll put on a show, then. I pulled out to my tip and slowly pushed back in, smirking as Golden looked back at me with confusion.

        "W-w-what are y-y-you doing?"

        "We have an audience, Golden."

        "W-w-wha t?!!"

        "Shhh..." I smirked at his worried face but kept going, slowly increasing my pace till I was going a moderate pace, and then after pulling out like normal, I thrust back in forcefully and started going quick and hard, getting louder moans and he was tensing up, I could feel it.

        "Sp-spring! I'm gonna cum soon!"

        " I can tell. You're getting so damn tight " I growled out and he tightened up, making me unable to move as he came. I waited till I could move again and I started up my quick pace again, and then decided to go a bit faster as I felt my release drawing near. Golden seemed annoyed under me, but I kept going till I had finally cum. I panted and pulled out, closing my eyes, before I suddenly was flipped over and my butt pulled into the air. I grunted in confusion, and I heard Golden chuckle.

        " You know.... I'm usually on top. "

        " Y-yes I know, Golde-" I was interrupted by a harsh bite to my neck and I moaned"m-master... Sorry, Master." He grunted in approval and stuck two fingers by my mouth, and knowing what he wanted, I sucked on them carefully and he quickly pulled them out, making a pop.

        I felt them probe at my entrance a few seconds later, before he slipped two in at once. I moaned slightly and he chuckled, stretching me out. I moaned quietly as he brushed my prostate, jolting slightly. He chuckled and stuck another finger in, making it three before he finally pulled them out and I grumbled at the loss before arching my back in pleasure as he mounted me doggy style.

        I moved slightly when the subtle pain subsided and he growled, keeping me still, nails digging into my hips and I trembled slightly at the painful pleasure. Yea, I am a masochist if you haven't figured out by now. He lowered his mouth by my ear.

        "What do you say?"

        "Please master, fuck me!" I begged, wantingly. He chuckled and pulled out before slamming into me. I cried out in slight pain, but mostly pleasure. He kept up the quick and rough pace, knowing fully well I enjoyed it. His nails were digging into my hips roughly as he pounded into me, growling animalisticly. I felt a knot welling in my stomach and tried speaking, my words coming out with broken pants.

        "I-I'm ab-out to c-cum, MASTER!" I yelled and I came, my world dissolving into white before I started feeling everything again, gaining weight and I felt Golden's movements get jerky before he came into my backside. We both panted in the aftermath, the room hot and smelling of sweat and cum.

        "We're going to have to clean, up, Golden...."

        " I know....."

        "Thanks."

        " For what?"

        "For that."

        "Oh, welcome." The small sound of the camera whirring was long gone by now, he had left us alone somewhere when Golden had come inside me.

        "How do you think Fritz liked that?"

        "Well he was watching us the whole time... So he probably really liked it."

        "Yea, I say we gave him quite the show." I smiled and kissed Golden..

        "I love you Spring."

        "Love you too, Goldie." I snuggled into him and he chuckled.


End file.
